Forbidden
by 0die
Summary: Perasaanku padamu, apakah bisa disebut dengan cinta? Kalaupun jawabannya iya, aku akan berjuang untuk bersamamu, walaupun hal itu akan membunuhku. Takkan kubiarkan kata "terlarang" memisahkan kita. /angels,demons,humans stories lover


_Pernahkah kamu mengalami yang namanya "jatuh cinta"?_

_Bagaimana rasanya? Indahkah?_

_Jantung yang berdetak kencang, keinginan untuk bersamanya..._

_Itukah yang dinamakan "mencintai"?_

_Lalu... perasaanku padamu..._

_Apakah bisa disebut dengan "cinta"?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Forbidden**_

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

.

.

.

_Kalaupun jawabannya iya, aku akan berjuang untuk bersamamu..._

_...Walaupun hal itu akan membunuhku._

_**Takkan kubiarkan kata "terlarang" memisahkan kita.**_

.

.

.

...

Sore itu, hujan berhenti turun. Tetesan embun menghiasi kaca, dan payung warna-warni tak lagi menghiasi jalan. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa hujan hanya menghambat aktivitas; ada juga yang menyukai hujan karena kesegaran setelahnya. Pastinya, banyak sekali pendapat yang berbeda-beda dari tiap orang, apabila melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Namun, siapa sangka, bahwa tidak hanya manusia yang berpikir demikian?

Dunia ini, atau yang _mereka_ sebut dengan "dunia manusia" ternyata tidak hanya dihuni oleh para manusia. Ya, _mereka_. Malaikat dan iblis. Dan mereka... tidak cukup bersahabat. Api dan es. Ya dan tidak. Cinta dan benci. Manis dan pahit. ...kau tahulah.

Nah, di antara _mereka_, ada seorang iblis yang tak bosan-bosannya melihat "dunia manusia", mencari mangsa untuk memakan jiwa, bahkan di saat yang sama ia heran mengapa hujan tidak pernah membersihkan dunia yang kotor itu (mengingat jiwa yang selalu ia dapatkan ternyata tidak enak) padahal ia menyukai jiwa yang sangat bersih. Terkadang, tingkah lakunya yang semena-mena memilih _mangsa_ itu menyulitkan para malaikat, ada saat di mana kelakuannya itu menghasilkan pertempuran yang mengerikan.

Nama iblis itu adalah...

.

.

.

Di dunia itu ada seorang gadis. Rambutnya semerah stroberi dan matanya biru. Ia berumur sekitar 25 tahun, dan ia bekerja di toko bunga milik ibunya. Wajahnya yang cantik memikat banyak pria, tetapi sampai sekarang pun belum pernah ada yang menjadi kekasihnya. Ia pun dikenal juga sebagai gadis yang baik dan bersopan santun. Tak heran kalau orang tuanya sangat bangga dengan dirinya. Nama gadis itu adalah Kairi Fair-Gainsborough.

Bel pintu berdenting, seorang pelanggan baru saja memasuki toko bunganya. Ketika Kairi melihatnya, ia tersenyum, ternyata orang tersebut bukan pelanggan tetapi rekan kerjanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun tersenyum sambil menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah merawat tanaman-tanamannya, "Pagi, Kairi. Sibukkah?"

"Pagi, Namine," balas Kairi. Lalu, Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Tidak terlalu. Pelanggan hari ini tidak banyak yang datang. Kurasa hujan menyibukkan mereka."

"Ya, kau benar. Tetapi hujan sudah berhenti, apakah menurutmu akan ada banyak pelanggan yang datang?"

"Entahlah. Ini sudah, umm—sekitar 20-an menit setelah hujan. Kurasa pelanggan yang datang akan jauh lebih sedikit."

Namine menghela nafas sambil merawat bunga lili dan krisan di sebelahnya, "Setidaknya aku bisa merawat bunga-bunga ini. Aku sangat menyukai bunga ini, seandainya aku bisa membeli satu."

Kairi tertawa, "Aku yakin kalimat itu bukanlah yang pertama kalinya kudengar."

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku selalu bersamamu, kalimat itu terus kukatakan ketika aku merawat mereka."

Ketika mereka sedang bercanda, bel pintu berdenting sekali lagi. Kali ini seorang laki-laki berambut coklat masuk dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, serta dasi hitam yang menggantung pasrah di kerahnya. Kairi dan Namine yakin ia adalah pelanggan pertama hari ini, terutama setelah hujan (karena pernah sekali ada seseorang datang bukan untuk membeli bunga, tetapi hanya untuk menanyakan jalan).

"Selamat datang di Gainsborough Flower Shop, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut Kairi terhadap pelanggan tersebut dengan ramah.

Pelanggan tersebut kemudian balas tersenyum sambil berkata, "Apakah Anda yang bernama Kairi Fair-Gainsborough itu? Gadis pemilik toko bunga ini?"

"Ya, gadis itu adalah saya."

Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum semakin lebar. "Ternyata memang tidak salah. Anda memang secantik yang dikatakan orang-orang," Kairi tiba-tiba merona, "dan terima kasih atas sambutanmu, sungguh pelayanan yang sangat bagus. Kalau boleh, aku ingin setangkai mawar merah."

"Setangkai mawar merah segera datang," kata Kairi. Namun, sebelum bergegas, ia sempat melirik ke arah pelanggan, eh—pria itu lagi dan mengamati wajahnya. Harus ia akui, baru kali ini Kairi berkomentar dalam hatinya bahwa pria itu memang tampan. Dengan wajah yang sedikit merah, Kairi segera mencari bunga yang diinginkannya. Kairi cukup heran mengapa Namine tidak ikut menyambut pelanggan mereka seperti biasanya, dan hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya sambil merawat bunga lilinya kembali.

"Silahkan, setangkai mawar yang Anda inginkan sudah datang," kata Kairi kemudian.

"Terima kasih," kata pria itu tersenyum. Lalu, ia memberikannya kepada Kairi, "Terimalah. Bunga untukmu."

Kairi, tentunya merasa terkejut dengan tingkah laku pria itu karena memberikannya bunga yang baru saja dibeli darinya. Dengan sedikit keheranan, ia berkata, "Maaf, Tuan, bukankah hal ini sama saja Anda mengembalikan bunga yang Anda beli? Terlebih lagi, sama halnya dengan Anda tidak membeli bunga dari saya?"

Pria itu tertawa pelan sambil berkata, "Luarnya sih memang terlihat seperti itu. Tetapi, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, maknanya akan jauh berbeda. Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku menjatuhkan keformalan ini?" Kairi pun mengangguk. "Nah, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, maknanya akan jauh berbeda. Kalau bunga ini tidak kubeli, maka kau tidak akan memiliki bunga ini, karena kamu harus menjualnya. Namun, apabila aku membeli bunga ini dan aku memberikannya kepadamu, maka bunga ini milikmu; tangkainya, daunnya, mahkotanya, semuanya milikmu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa membelinya."

Mendengar hal itu, Kairi cukup terkejut, menyadari bahwa hal itu memang benar. Kairi tersenyum penuh mengerti, dan ketika melihatnya, pria itu bertanya, "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak," gumam Kairi. "Kau tidak salah."

"Baiklah," kata pria itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi, Kairi."

Keheranan dan harapan muncul di hati Kairi ketika mendengar pria itu berkata demikian. Kairi bertanya, "_Sampai bertemu_?"

Pria itu menoleh lalu mengangguk, "Ya, sampai bertemu. Aku tidak mungkin hilang dan lenyap dari dunia ini begitu saja kan? Dan tentu saja, yang kumaksud _sampai bertemu _ adalah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Apakah definisiku salah?"

"Uh, umm... kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi, Kairi."

Ketika pria itu pergi (dan tentu saja tanpa meninggalkan namanya), Kairi menatap bunga mawar yang diberikan sambil tersenyum. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar, panas yang menyebar di pipinya, dan percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan pria tersebut, anehnya Kairi menyukai cara ia berbicara, bahkan _bagaimana_ ia berbicara. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Hei, Nam," panggil Kairi. "Menurutmu aneh tidak, kalau aku—entah kenapa, menyukai cara ia membicarakan teori yang ada di kepalanya?"

"...Entahlah," ketika Namine menoleh, ia membulatkan matanya. Dilihatnya setangkai mawar merah di tangan sahabatnya sebelum ia bertanya, "...Apakah ia baru saja memberikan bunga itu padamu?"

"Eh? I-iya," kata Kairi.

"Kau tidak biasa menerima bunga dari orang asing."

"E-entahlah, kali ini aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Apa dia secara _tidak sengaja_," Namine membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya di udara, "menggodamu?"

"Mu-mungkin? Tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Dan... kau menyukainya?"

"..."

Namine sedikit tersenyum menggoda sambil menyikut sahabatnya lalu berkata, "Lihatlah, Kairi kecil ternyata sudah dewasa."

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kairi sambil tersenyum. "Kuakui ia cukup menarik."

Namine terdiam. Kemudian ia melepas sarung tangannya sambil berkata, "Aku ke belakang dulu. Harus menelepon seseorang."

"_Oooh,_ sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang akan kau telepon," goda Kairi. "Katakan _hai_ dariku, ya! Dan beri pesan padanya untuk _tidak menyakiti hati sahabatku_!"

Namine tertawa geli melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu belakang. Ia merasa khawatir, gelisah, dan ketakutan. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol nomor . Melihat pria yang _memberi_ bunga mawar kepada Kairi tadi, ia yakin bahwa ia mengenali orang itu. Dan Namine tidak pernah salah. Namine senang karena Kairi mulai memiliki rasa suka terhadap seseorang, tetapi Namine merasa sedih karena Kairi kurang beruntung. Bahwa seseorang yang disukainya itu—

"_Halo?_"

"Halo," Namine merasa lega mendengar suara yang ingin didengarnya. Namun, tidak berarti gemetar meninggalkan suaranya.

"_Hei, Nam? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Ya, aku... aku..."

"_Oke, Namie, sebaiknya kau tidak terkena hiperventilasi. Seperti yang kukatakan, tarik nafas perlahan lalu hembuskan perlahan."_

Namine mengangguk walaupun ia tahu orang yang diteleponnya tidak dapat melihatnya dari ujung telepon. Ketika nafasnya kembali normal, ia berkata, "Terima kasih."

"_Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"_

"Aku... kurasa aku baru saja bertemu dengannya."

"_Dengan siapa_?"

"Dengan_nya_. Pembuat onar itu."

"..._Oh. Dia. Apa yang diinginkannya kali ini?_"

"Kamu masih ingat mawar merah yang ditinggalkan_nya, _tanda bahwa ia telah menemukan yang diinginkannya?"

"..._Iiiyaa?"_

"Dia... dia mengincar Kairi."

.

.

.

Hari yang sebelumnya siang semakin sore, dan sore pun berganti malam. Kesegaran yang ditinggalkan hujan kini telah tiada, digantikan dengan panasnya terik matahari siang tadi yang menghujam kulit. Akibatnya, kini suhu di malam hari menjadi lembap dan _ia_ tidak suka lembap. Kelembapan mengingatkannya akan kampung halamannya, ia benci itu. Namun, ia tahu bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan mendapat masalah, terutama pertemuannya dengan Kairi di pagi hari itu, ternyata ia datang di waktu yang salah. Tak salah lagi, gadis yang bersama Kairi pagi tadi adalah salah satu dari _mereka_. Dan ia tidak salah dengan indera penciumannya.

Malam di bawah sinar rembulan, di tempat sunyi yang tak ada lagi penghuninya, ia dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu semenjak siang tadi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang berpakaian putih dengan sayap bagaikan burung merpati dan seputih mutiara menghampirinya.

"Ketemu kau, Sora," katanya sinis.

Ia yang bernama Sora, menyeringai lebar. "Aah, Roxas." Dengan nada mengejek, ia berkata, "Heh, aku seharusnya tahu bahwa tadi adalah pacarmu. Ternyata para malaikat semuanya sama, sukanya mengadu."

"Jangan berbicara hal buruk terhadap Namine, Sora," malaikat itu mendarat di depannya dan sekejap, sayapnya hilang, menyisakan helaiannya yang turun bagaikan salju, lenyap sebelum jatuh ke tanah. "Dia adalah partner yang baik dan sangat berharga bagiku. Kalau kau sampai berani berkata buruk tentangnya, maka—"

"Ya,ya aku tahu. Kau bakal membunuhku, kan?" katanya. "Suatu tindakan yang tidak bisa _kalian_ lakukan sejak dulu. Lihat, sampai saat ini tubuhku masih seutuh aku lahir. Ah, dan jangan berlagak hormat di hadapanku. Kau dan aku tahu bahwa kau dan Namine...hmm... apa kata yang dikatakan para manusia saat ini—ah! Berpacaran."

"..._Partner_ adalah kata yang pantas untuk sesama malaikat—"

"Begitukah? Saat menjelma menjadi manusia kalian berciuman atau apalah tetapi ketika bertugas kalian menyebut diri kalian _partner_? Masih menjaga _image_ seperti biasa—"

"Katakan apa maumu kali ini dan apa hubungannya dengan Kairi!"

Seringai Sora semakin melebar. Rambutnya berubah dari warna coklat ke warna hitam dan matanya berubah kuning dari warna biru. Aura gelap menyelimutinya seakan-akan kekuatan _iblis_nya keluar darinya untuk menakuti malaikat tersebut. Namun, Roxas tidak takut terhadapnya. Sambil tertawa jahat, Sora bertanya, "Menurutmu apa?"

"..."

"Aku merasakan kemurnian dari gadis itu," Sora menjilat bibirnya ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kairi layaknya menatap santapan enak. "Jiwanya masih sangat bersih, polos, seperti berlian yang dipoles. Aku menginginkannya, Roxas. Aku. Ingin. Jiwanya."

"Melihat jiwa seenak itu mengeluarkan dirimu yang sebenarnya, heh? Rambut hitam cocok untukmu, mengeluarkan kesan iblis yang kuat dari dalam dirimu. Tidak heran panggilan 'Vanitas' jatuh padamu. Hampa selalu ada dalam dirimu."

"Hmm," Sora tersenyum, "Aku yakin kau cukup bangga bahwa _Raja_mu memberikanmu panggilan 'Ventus' karena kau adalah malaikat tercepat dalam pasukannya. Pacarmu pasti sangaaat senang.."

"Apa kau mencari masalah dengan Heaven, Sora?"

"Apa kau baru saja mengancamku, Roxas?"

"Kau—" Roxas tidak berkata lagi. Ia terdiam.

"Ada apa? Apa Rajamu memberikan tugas lain selain menghabiskan waktumu di sini menghadapiku?"

Roxas menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Yang Mulia justru memintaku untuk mundur. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mengerti apa? Tidak membunuhku segera?"

"Bukan. Ia bilang untuk menyampaikannya padamu," Roxas bergumam, "bahwa tak lama lagi kau akan berubah, Sora. Yang bahkan tidak aku percaya."

"Aku tidak tahu maksudnya, tetapi Ia memberiku waktu untuk mendekati mangsaku. Tak lama lagi, jiwanya yang murni itu akan menjadi milikku."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak macam-macam, Sora."

"Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Tch," Roxas membuang muka sebelum ia memanggil sayapnya dan terbang dari tempatnya. "Aku akan segera menyerangmu kalau kau mulai menyentuh Kairi. Keberuntungan tidak sedang ada padanya ketika hari mempertemukanmu dengannya."

"Tenang. Dan, hei, untuk apa kau se_sewot_ itu? Aku kan tidak mengejar pacarmu. Dan kalau pun aku bisa menyakiti pacarmu, tidak akan pernah kulakukan. Aku tidak suka mengalahkanmu semudah itu."

"Dasar iblis."

Sora menyeringai, "Memang. Faktanya, aku adalah iblis itu sendiri."

...

**A/N: hello, guys, how ya doin?**

**Long time no see, eh? Hehe... mager sich *pukul author**

**Dont worry, yg darkest moment tetap lanjut kok, tapi sebelumnya sya ingin post yg ini dulu, mengingat ingatan sya suka lupa begtu sja.**

**Tapi, untuk post chapter dari fic fic sya akan sdikit trlmbat lgi, trutama dengan adanya tragedi pesawat, sya masih berduka untuk kluarga yg merasa kehilangan **** once again... #prayforairasia**

"**They don't die. They just fly higher ****" –kutipan yg sya temukan**

**See u guys soon**


End file.
